When tradesmen work on scaffolding towers, they require a safe and secure surface on which to place their tools and materials. If a tool falls from a scaffold tower, it can cause a large amount of damage to an object or a person below. Therefore, tools need to be safely positioned while not in use, but also need to be readily available to the tradesman. Furthermore, when the tradesman has completed their work, the tray until needs to be removed from the scaffold tower before the scaffold tower is disassembled.
Known to the applicant are the following published patent specifications;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,972 A (Hockett)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,710 A (Baldwin)
These two documents relate to trays that fit onto conventional ladders. Both devices rely upon two hooks engaging a horizontal bar of the ladder, and the tray portion being maintained in a substantially horizontal position by way of a leg of the tray extending perpendicularly to the horizontal bar and extending in a generally vertical direction. Neither of the trays disclosed in these documents are suitable for use on scaffolding.
At present whilst scaffolding towers must include kick boards at low level (foot level) on the working platform, there is no similar protection at working height.
Also known are:
CN 1572994 A (Gibson et al)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,041 (Medgebow)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,881 (De Long)
Gibson discloses a domestic scaffold unit having a utility tray attached to it. The tray pivots about a substantially horizontal rung and is supported from the underside by support links. The tray is intended to remain fixed onto the unit although it can be replaced should it become damaged.
Medgebow discloses a tray attachment for a lipped commercial kitchen table, the tray comprising two adjacent hooked portions along one of its sides that hook onto the lipped edge of the table. The tray rests against the side of the table and provides a shelf for supporting various kitchen utensils. The tray is easily disengaged from the table by lifting the edge furthest from the lipped table. The tray can slide horizontally along the side of the table.
De Long discloses a hospital bed tray comprising a flat tray and a supporting arm. One edge of the tray rests on top of a bed railing of the bed, whilst the opposite edge is connected on the underside of the tray to the supporting arm. The supporting arm is permanently attached to the bed railings and the tray collapses by folding the supporting arm and allowing the tray portion to be positioned vertically parallel to the railings.
None of the three disclosures are intended for use on scaffolding towers and would not be suitable for such use.
Further known to the applicant are:
GB 2438496 (Atkins)
GB2325487 (Nolan et al)
Nolan discloses a receptacle having a curved lip at the top to engage a scaffolding pole. The receptacle hangs vertically down from a first horizontal scaffolding pole and is able to slide horizontally along the said first pole. The receptacle extends in a downward direction and is supported by a second horizontal scaffold pole positioned parallel to and beneath the first. The second scaffold pole restricts movement of the receptacle if the wind blows at the receptacle from the tool-holding direction, however, wind blowing at the reverse of the receptacle may swing the receptacle, making it unstable. The receptacle replies upon the distance between the scaffolding poles for stability and the wind blowing in the correct direction in order to hold the tools in a stable position. On standard scaffold towers, this will result in a very deep receptacle, making it difficult and potentially dangerous for a tradesman to retrieve their tools quickly.
Atkins discloses a receptacle of a similar construction to Atkins. The receptacle comprises a curved lip at the top which engages a horizontal scaffolding pole. The receptacle in Atkins comprises a curved arm at one edge for engaging a vertical scaffold pole in order to stabilise the receptacle. This allows the device to be shallower than that disclosed in Nolan, making it easier for the tradesman to access tools placed in the receptacle. However, the receptacle is still vulnerable to strong winds approaching from the back of the device. Furthermore, the device requires the use of a vertical scaffold pole in order to be at its most stable, thereby limiting the locations in which it might be positioned.
None of these documents provide a fully satisfactory solution to the problems outlined above.
The invention takes these known documents as its starting point.